1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an electronic apparatus having such an input device capable of providing visual amusement at the time of operating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In input devices such as key switch, touch switch and touch panel operated by finger touch, feedback for the input operation largely depends on tactual sense of a finger. A key switch is an only input device ever known to be integrated with a visual feedback indicator, in which color change is effected by incorporating a self-light-emitting element so as to be active in response to the ON/OFF operation of such switch, or by providing a mechanical shutter so as to cover/uncover the color-coated inner surface.
The touch panel is often mounted as a single-function device to electronic apparatus and examples of which, as combined with visual feedback display devices, include computer display and liquid crystal display.
The conventional switch is, however, disadvantageous in that feedback depending on the tactual sense cannot readily be obtained with a thinned switch due to a limited displacement in response to the input operation.
A problem also resides in that incorporating the foregoing visual feedback display device into a small-sized apparatus will also require relevant electronic circuits, wirings and contact portions, which may be an obstacle to the thinning, weight reduction and power saving.
Another problem resides in that, for a case of using a display device, a CPU (central processing unit) affording a certain level of high-speed processing will be required for ensuring real-time feedback display, which is disadvantageous in terms of cost, power consumption and heat generation.